


After hours

by flwrkyuu



Series: Taegyu one shots <3 [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Guitarist Choi Beomgyu, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, bartender kang taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: When Taehyun lays eyes on guitar Beomgyu while mixing drinks he can’t help but stare.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Taegyu one shots <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089032
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	After hours

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written something this fast in a while woah,,, this isnt edited !!! 
> 
> leave request in my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sourkyuu)
> 
> -sonja

If Taehyun was being honest, he really didn’t see himself at twenty two — fresh out of university, working full time as a bartender after getting a degree in music theory — but here he was, mixing drinks as some new to the scene band played in the background. “I’ll get a long island ice tea.” A rather young looking man asked, leaning up against the bar. Taehyun smiled, then nodded before starting on the man’s drink. “Do you like the band playing?” The man asked. Taehyun looked over at the young man for a second before flicking his eyes over to stage, the glimer and shine of a blue electric guitar catching his eye. 

“It’s their first time playing here,” Taehyun replied, eyes moving back to the man in fromr of him. “But they sound alright to me.” He slid the drink over to the man. “I’m Huening Kai.” The man — Huening Kai, introduced himself. “Taehyun,” The bartender replied. Kai smiled, taking a big sip of his drink. “I think their lead singer is  _ to die for _ .” Huening Kai swooned. Taehyun looked over at the stage as he wiped down the bar, eyes darting around till be focused on the lead singer. He was tall, with a fluffy pink mullet, his waist tapered in and he was exquisite looking if Taehyun really had to put a word to it. 

“I can see why.” Taehyun commented, chuckling a bit. His eyes wandered the stage until they landed on that blue electric guitar. He followed up the guitarists body till he hit his face. Taehyun’s jaw quite literally dropped, no one — and I mean no one, had made him react that way in quite a long time. “You okay?” Huening Kai asked, shooting the bartender a semi concerned look. “Their guitarist — wow,” Was all Taehyun managed to get out. Kai let out a bit of a laugh before he took another sip of his drink. “Yeah, he is pretty  _ wow _ .” 

Though, wow seemed like an understatement in Taehyun’s opinion, granted he was the one that used the term first but in his defence he was completely awestruck and words were  _ really _ not cooperating with him. The nameless guitarist had wavy silver hair that fell just in front of his eyes as he played. He too was tall and Taehyun would be lying if he said he hadn’t looked a little longer at the guitarist exposed chest, due to his  _ barely  _ buttoned shirt. Taehyun had never seen someone so gorgeous — so,  _ entrancing _ , in his entire twenty two years of living. 

“You’re staring,” Huening Kai pointed out. “I’ll get a cosmopolitan,” A man ordered, interrupting their conversation. “Coming right — Soobin hyung?” Taehyun stopped himself mid sentence as he recognized the man as his university roommate for the first two years. “Taehyun oh my god it’s been years.” “Two,” Taehyun corrected. “So you work here now?” The older asked, taking a seat down beside Huening Kai. “For the last five months yeah.” Taehyun replied as he worked on Soobin’s drink. “Oh my god how ruse of me,” Soobin paused before turning to Kai. “I’m Soobin, I was tyunnie’s roomie in college for a few years.” 

Taehyun cringed so hard at the olde nickname, he nearly dropped the older’s drink. “Why on earth are you telling that  _ god awful _ nickname to a guy you just met?” Taehyun asked, shaking his head as he passed the cosmo over to Soobin. “He seems sweet enough,” Soobin retorted, turning his attention back to Huening Kai. The make smiled before introducing himself.

The three got on well, talking about many things while Taehyun made drinks here and there — and wiped down the bar every so often. Soobin exposed some old university stories to their new friend while Kai explained a little more about himself. They found out that he and Taehyun were the same age — Taehyun being older by a mere six months. Kai had a degree in literature and was currently interning at a well known publishing company. Huening Kai was interesting, his bouncy personality a nice match with Taehyun  _ relatively _ calmer one. It was around eleven thirty when Soobin had come to the conclusion that Kai had dramk too much, and being the gentleman he was, decided to — after fishing the younger’s wallet out and figuring out where he lived — take the younger home. 

Taehyun bid them goodnight and let out a small sigh. The band on stage was in the middle of their last song and Taehyun would be getting off at midnight. The bar closed at two but closing was Daehwi’s problem tonight. “You sure had some fun huh?” Daehwi said as he walked up to the bar. “Old uni roommate, and some cute stranger.” Taehyun replied. “Mm and what about all the times you kept taking  _ looong _ glances at the guitarist?” Taehyun swallowed, looked down at the bar as he heard Daehwi chuckle. “Maybe if you’re lucky he caught you staring.” The older teased before walking into the back room of the bar.

Oh how mortified Taehyun was just thinking about the breathtaking guitarist noticing him staring. He tried to shake off the thought as he continued to clean his station. There were still a decent amount of people in the bar, just, they were all watching the band finish their set leaving the bar itself empty for Taehyun to wipe down for the nth time. Taehyun doesn’t particularly notice when the band stops playing, but he sure as hell did notice, many minutes later — as he wiped down the bar, a figure standing opposite him. He looked up a bit, still not catching the myster person’s face, but all was revealed when Taehyun notcied that ridiculously unbuttoned shirt.  _ It was the guitarist. _

Taehyun gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing as his eyes flickered to the clock on the wall before finally landing on the ethereal man in front of him.  _ Less than ten minutes till his shift ended.  _ “Hi there,” The guitarist said, his voice just a tad deeper than the bartender was expecting. He ran his fingers through his red hair before smiling at the man in front of him. “What can I get for you today?” Taehyun asked, leaning a little farther forward on the counter. “Actually, I was hoping to get something that isnt on your drink menu,” The guitarist replied, lips turning up into a subtle smirk. Taehyun stood there for a moment, confused as all hell. 

“I was wondering if I could get your number,” He paused, “Or ideally,” His voice dropped to a whisper, jist loud enough for Taehyun to hear.  _ “If I could take you home tonight.” _

Taehyun just blinked, blush rushing over his cheeks as he looked at the guitarist. The man looked at him expectantly, eagerly — and honestly, a tad impatiently. “I-i, I don’t even know your name.” Taehyun stuttered. A look of embarrassment flashes over the guitarist’s face before returning to that cool, collected look. “I’m Beomgyu, Choi Beomgyu. I’m the guitarist of the band the just finished.” The man — Beomgyu, explained, making Taehyun giggle a bit. “Well I knew that much, I’m Taehyun.”

Beomgyu nodded, that subtle smirk returning to his lips as he leaned forward onto the bar. “Well Taehyun, I couldn’t help but notice your stare earlier. I have to say you are just breathtaking.” Beomgyu whispered, and Taehyun would swear he died in that moment. As if his face wasn’t pink enough, he blushed so hard his face was threatening to turn the same colour as his hair. “So what do you say  _ Taehyun _ ?” He asked in a sultry manner. Taehyun swallowed hard trying to get a grip on reality before nodding. Beomgyu’s face lit up. “When do you get off?” The guitarist was itching to get out of the bar and into his bedroom with the bartender.

Taehyun looked over at the clock, then at Daehwi who just nodded at him. “Now.” He replied, untying his apron and slipping into the back room quickly. He put his apron away and grabbed his jacket. When he stepped out Beomgyu was still standing at the bar waiting for him. “So Beomgyu-ssi-.” “Call me hyung,” The olderinterrupted. Taehyun was confused for a moment. “Daehwi told me,” Beomgyu explained, motioning to the male sitting doing some paperwork. Taehyun nodded, looking down as Beomgyu took his hand and began leading him out of the bar. 

Beomgyu’s car was just around the corner from the bar and quite frankly, if they’d taken a cab to Beomgyu’s place instead, he probably wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off Taehyun. They only talked small talk in the car, Beomgyu’s hand resting on Taehyun’s thigh made it harder for the younger to think.

When then got up to Beomgyu’s apartment, the older practically slammed the door shut by pushing Taehyun against it and kissing him hard. It was a desperate kiss, a needy one, and most definitely a sloppy one. Beomgyu’s lips slotted against Taehyun’s perfectly as they kissed, hands roaming over shirts,  _ under them, _ trugging at hair as they detached for a moment, slipping off their shoes. “Jump,” Beomgyu lowly instructed, voice sending waves down Taehyun’s spine. The younger obliged, jumping as Beomgyu picked him up, hands holding him steady at his thighs as Taehyun linked his ankles behind Beomgyu’s back. 

The older walked them over past the living room, pushing open his half closed bedroom dooe with his foot. He walked up to his bed, dropping Taehyun down before climing on top of him.

—

When Taehyun walked into Beomgyu’s room after showering, towel draped around his wast, Beomgyu couldnt help but stare. “Will you quit eye fucking me.” Taehyun huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I could fuck you again,” Beomgyu casually suggested making Taehyun’s cheeks burn bright res of embarrassment. Beomgyu chuckled at the younger’s reaction before getting off his bed and pulling out a huge tee and a pair of sweats for Taehyun. He passed the younger the clothes before crawling back onto his bed.

After Taehyun changed the bartender got in bed beside Beomgyu. It was now well after three in the morning as Taehyun yawned, resting his head on Beomgyu’s chest. “We should do this again sometime.” Beomgyu said softly, his fingers running gentky through Taehyun’s hair. “I’d like to be able to walk you know,” Taehyun’s reply was snarky and just a tad sarcastic. “Maybe not  _ this _ exactly but-.” Taehyun cut the older off. “Hyung I was teasing you, I’d love to do  _ this _ again, but I’d also like to go out with you sometime.”

“Well if you didn’t cut me off I was going to say that.” Beomgyu hufffed, pouting a bit as Taehyun looked up at him. Taehyun rolled a bit, adjusting his position to place a kiss on Beomgyu’s neck. “Y’know hyung I have to work later and now I’m gonna have to go in with all these stupid hickeys.” Taehyun explained, resting his head back down on Beomgyu’s chest. “You were the one begging for them.” Beomgyu replied very matter of factly. “Oh shut it.”

“You’re only saying that cause I’m right.”

“Whatever lets just sleep.” Taehyun mumbled, looping his arms around Beomgyu’s waist. The older smiled as he reached over to turn off his bedside lamp. He adjusted their position a bit so Taehyun was instead resting in the crook of Beomgyu’s neck. “Night hyung.” Taehyun mumbled, letting the tiredness finalky take over. Beomgyu pressed a tender kiss on the younger’s forehead before mumbling his own goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> i had way too much fun writing this and would be up for part two


End file.
